FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS
by deriancullen
Summary: jasper y alice le cuentan a nessie como se conocieron. basado en mi propia historia como regalo de cumpleaños a mi jasper personal... ONE SHOT... humanos.


_**HOY ES CUMPLEAÑOS DEL NIÑO MAS ESPECIAL DE MI VIDA… MI NOVIO, MI JASPER PERSONAL, ESCRIBI ESTO CON MI PAREJA FAVORITA POR QUE SON A LOS QUE MAS NS PARECEMOS, AUNQE YO COMPARTO EL GUSTO DE LA LECTURA CON BELLA Y SUS PROBLEMAS DE COMUNICACIÓN, JAJAJA… Y MI NOVIO LA PARANOIA DE EDWARD…SIN CONTAR QUE NO ES RUBIO**_

_**BUENO ES LA FORMA EN COMO EL Y YO NOS CONOCIMOS Y NOS ENAMORAMOS, ES EN HONOR A SU CUMPLEAÑOS… NUESTRA HISTORIA ROMANTICA CONTADA A TRAVES DE ALICE Y JAZZ, ESPERO LES GUSTE. TODO LO QUE CUENTO ES VERDAD, DE HECHO MI AMIGA QUE MANEJO COMO BELLA SE CASO CON MI AMIGO QUE MANEJO COMO EDWARD Y TIENEN 2 HIJAS JAJAJA , SOY BUENA CUPIDO, LASTIMA QUE MI OTRA AMIGA (ROSE) NO SE QUEDO CON EMMETT, PERO EN LA FICCION SI PARA MI DELEITE PERSONAL =D**_

_**AAH Y ES VERDAD QUE EL NO ME SOPORTABA AL PRINCIPIO, PERO LUEGO CAMBIO, TAL COMO LO CUENTA LA HISTORIA.**_

_**DISFRUTEN …**_

ALICE POV

Eran las 11:59, casi media noche, yo estaba súper entusiasmada de que avanzara el reloj, segundo a segundo mi corazón latía mas fuerte. Tome un poco de aire para relajarme. Me encontraba detrás de un sillón, escondida en la oscuridad. Seguía mirando el reloj que se encontraba en mi muñeca derecha, este minuto me estaba pareciendo una eternidad faltaban menos de 20 segundos cuando Salí disparada de mi escondite.

JASPER POV

Estaba cansado, todo el día había sido muy ajetreado, solo quería llegar a mi casa y relajarme, tirarme en uno de los sillones y llamar por teléfono a mi querida Alice. Cuando llegue a mi casa vi. Que todo estaba oscuro, tal y como lo había dejado. Camine lenta y perezosamente hacia la puerta, metí la llave y la gire. Las luces me cegaron cuando la abri y un par de brazos delgados me rodearon amorosamente, _los reconocí al instante._

-FELICIDADESSSS!!!! – escuche los gritos de algarabía.

-pe…pero?, ¿ que hacen aquí? – pregunte confundido al ver a mis mejores amigos reunidos.

Sentí un calido beso en la mejilla

es tu cumpleaños – murmuro mi hermosa novia – FELICIDADES!! – chillo después

_Dios, lo había olvidado, mi cumpleaños…_

-solo tu olvidarías algo como tu cumpleaños Jazz –dijo divertida bella

Ahora que había puesto más atención, mi casa estaba decorada, globos adornaban toda la sala, sin contar el hermoso pastel que se encontraba en una mesa a un lado para que no estorbara rodeada de diferentes platillos típicos de una celebración. Estaban Bella y Edward, Emmett y Rosalie. Mi pequeña duende no dejaba de abrazarme mientras me jalaba hacia uno de los sillones.

Nuestros amigos nos siguieron. Emmett tomo una charola llena de galletas y comenzó a zampárselas, Bella y Edward lo miraban divertidos mientras Rosalie lo miraba con reproche.

-Felicidades tío Jazz!! – chillo una vocecilla desde la cocina.

-Nessie ¡ - chille emocionado. Mi sobrina aunque no lo fuera de sangre, lo era por amor.

Brinco encima de mí mientras me abrazaba con sus pequeños bracitos.

gracias chicos – mencione agradecido por el detalle

de nada Jazz – dijo Rose- ya sabes que nos encanta sorprenderte – rió divertida. Ella sabia que yo no era de las personas que apreciaban mucho las sorpresas, pero esta particularmente había sido muy agradable.

-tío? – llamo Nessie. Que se encontraba ahora entre mi Alice y Yo. – puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Escuche como los chicos reían por lo bajo, como si lucharan para no hacerlo. Les fruncí el ceño.

si, Nessie?... dime

puedes contarme como… conociste a mi tía Alice? – pregunto emocionada.

Si!! – chillo mi novia- cuéntale Jazz, andale

Si, Jazz… cuéntale – se burlo Emmett

Bueno, Nessie, es algo largo de contar – me sali por la tangente

No importa yo te ayudare – grito mi novia emocionada. Dios creo que se saldría con la suya. Mis amigos se veían de lo más divertidos ante la curiosidad de Nessie.

Esta bien, esta bien – me rendí.

Mis hermanos me rodearon como si fuera a contarles un cuento de terror alrededor de una fogata, se veían tan sarcásticamente entusiasmados. No sabia por que pero mis hermanos siempre se divertían cuando recordaban el inicio de mi relación con Alice.

Estaba a punto de empezar la historia cuando Alice chillo.

-Yo quiero empezar Jazz, así Nessie conocerá las dos partes.

-esta bien, amor, empieza – le indique, prefería mil veces que ella empezara a tener que hacerlo yo.

-bueno- comenzó – Jazz y yo nos conocimos hace un poco mas de dos años, yo tenia 18 años en ese entonces y el 21, toda mi vida giraba alrededor de mis amigos, la escuela y algún enamoramiento típico de adolescente. –Fruncí el ceño al recordar eso – a mi en ese momento me gustaba alguien, no demasiado, pero lo suficiente. Se llamaba James. Un día estábamos Rosalie y yo en su casa tratando de comenzar una tarea, era viernes así que nos pusimos a chismorrear y dejamos el trabajo de lado. De pronto recordé que tenía que ir a mi casa que se encontraba no muy lejos de la de ella aproximadamente a unos diez minutos a nuestro paso flojo.

-y que mas tía?- la apuro Nessie.

-Bueno cariño –le contesto cariñosa- Edward, Emmett y Jazz ya eran amigos en aquel entonces, solo que yo solo conocía a tu papa, (una historia muy divertida, pero luego la contare), a Emmett lo había visto algunas veces, solo lo saludaba, pero al parecer a mi querida a miga Rose le había llamado la atención, así que buscaba cualquier pretexto para pasar por la casa de Jacob que era donde se reunían, particularmente los fines de semana.

-tu mama, Rose y yo, también éramos amigas en ese tiempo, y ayudaba mucho que viviéramos tan cerca una de la otra.

-y mi mami no estaba con ustedes ese día? – pregunto mí sobrina

-no, tu madre tenia…sus propios problemas en ese entonces. –contesto mi duende- bueno. Ese día Rose y yo íbamos caminando rumbo a mi casa, pero teníamos que pasar por la casa de Jake, antes de llegar escuchamos una voz que nos gritaba. Era Seth. Corrió a saludarnos animadamente, y luego caminamos con el hacia su casa.

-se te olvida decir, que yo me encontraba ahí con Seth –intervine –

-no se me olvida amor, solo que esa parte es tuya, ya sabes que con lo despistada que soy no note tu presencia en ese momento.

Mis hermanos rieron a carcajadas, pero era verdad, Alice no se percato de mi presencia en ese momento por que yo desaparecí.

-bueno, cuando llegamos a su casa, estaban Edward, Emmett, Jake y Leah (la novia de Jake). Los mire por un segundo ya que una imagen había captado mi atención.

-que era tía?

-era un muchacho alto y un poco musculoso, de cabellos rubios y despeinados, vestia una camiseta negra y unos jeans un poco rotos mas por el tiempo que por la moda. –Como no, mis hermanos rieron al recordar mis preciados pantalones.-

-eran mis pantalones favoritos Alice- me defendí, pero me ignoro olímpicamente.

-estaba recargado en la pared de la casa como modelo de revistas, con un pie recargado en ella y el otro en el suelo, una pose desinteresada y un cigarrillo Ens. Boca que era sostenido por su mano izquierda. Parecía estrella de rock.

Reí internamente ante su comentario, yo apenas recordaba lo que había usado ayer, pero ella recordaba exactamente lo que yo llevaba el día que nos conocimos.

-bueno – intervine – me toca – mi duende me saco la lengua divertida – yo la vi cuando Seth Salí corriendo a saludarlas – señale a Rose y Alice- yo las mire y me parecieron bonitas, sobre todo Alice. Pero no lo suficiente para llamar mi atención, además era muy bajita y delgaducha – me reí, mi novia me frunció el ceño – las mire por un segundo y luego decidí que merecían mi atención y regrese a la casa.

Rose me gruño, yo sonreí. Era muy divertido verla enojada y el que yo las haya encontrado comunes y corrientes nunca dejaria de molestarla.

me molesto cuando las vi en casa de Seth, no pensé que se quedarían, pero lo hicieron, las ignore totalmente, a tal grado de ni siquiera saludarlas educadamente, pero Rose no se dejaba intimidar y a veces se acercaba para tratar de sacar alguna palabra de mi boca. Alice me veía de reojo algunas veces.

Si, por que eras raro amor – me dijo divertida- dijo, quien no querría hablar conmigo?? – dijo muy pagada de si misma.

Pues yo – le conteste a carcajadas. Me hizo un puchero.

Bueno ya, lo importante es que ese día no les dirigí la palabra en toda la noche, pero para mi desgracia… auch – alice me había dado un manotazo en la nuca –en ese tiempo amor …- la tranquilice – regresaron el día siguiente. Rose era mas atrevida, y no dejaba de molestarme con sus preguntas, Alice se mantenía al margen pero se divertía demasiado viendo como era molestado por su mejor amiga.

Luego empezamos a hablar – chillo Alice.

No te adelantes amor – le ordene-

Pero… Jazz – me rogó

Esta bien – levante las manos en señal de derrota – un día a alguien se le ocurrió preguntarle a tus tías que pensaban estudiar ya que acababan de salir de la preparatoria. En ese momento fue cuando Edward y Bella se conocieron.

Por mi ¡! – chillo mi hermosa enana- pero vamos Jazz, cuéntales – me ordeno.

Dios Alice, es lo que estoy tratando de hacer – le dije sarcástico- como sea, Rose contesto que psicología, lo cual me dio bastante risa. Perdón Rose, pero es la verdad – le dije antes que me arrancara la cabeza- y Alice dijo Derecho. Yo no pude evitar mi reacción.

¿!Que!?, chille sorprendido. Lo que oíste, derecho, me contesto ella, no podía ser cierto, y para colmo menciono la misma universidad donde yo estudiaba.

-si – intervino Alice, a mi me llamo la atención su reacción, al fin de cuentas a el que le importaba lo que yo estudiara, eso pensé hasta que dijo que el estudiaba derecho en la universidad a la que yo quería ingresar, eso me emociono un poco y empecé a preguntarle cosas sobre la escuela. Claro el al principio se rehusó a contestarme y me molesto, pero …

-le pregunte por que quería estudiar derecho – la interrumpí- me impresiono lo interesada que estaba, y pensé que tal vez no seria tan tonta como yo pensaba. Poco a poco comenzamos a platicar, y así nos fuimos conociendo, cuando menos pensaba ya no me caía tan mal e incluso hablábamos de muchas cosas.

-Rose fue la primera en darse cuenta que yo te gustaba Jazz- bromeo ella.

-claro que no ¡ - chillo Emmett –fui yo! – aseguro.

- bueno, yo no creía que eso fuera posible, ni siquera me había planteado esa posibilidad cuando Rose lo comento, habían pasado como tres meses desde que nos conocimos y yo ya había presentado a Bella y Edward que al parecer se gustaban y…

-y cada fin de semana íbamos los tres (Emmett, Edward y yo) a saludarlas a casa de Rose. Emmet y yo en realidad no queríamos ir, solo lo hacíamos por Edward.

- n te hagas Jazz, tu lo hacías por que te gustaba Alice – se burlo.

- en ese tiempo no lo sabia Emma – espete un poco disgustado.

-en realidad me estaba negando a mi mismo que ella me gustaba, ni siquiera era mi tipo.

- y quien era tu tipo? – Pregunto burlona Alice.- digo, eras un ermitaño huraño amante de rock que se encerraba en su mundito y no dejaba entrar a nadie. – me reí ante su comentario. – ahora yo sigo me informo Alice -.

Bella, Rose y yo teníamos una reunión con nuestros amigos de la escuela, pero Edward no quería dejar de ver a tu madre, así que ayudado por Jazz fue por nosotras a la fiesta y nos trajo a la casa de Seth.

Yo solo lo acompañe – intervine.

Si Jazz!! – chillaron mis amigos.

Fue la primera vez que me tomo la mano – anuncio feliz mi novia – me sentía fuera de lugar por que lo había hecho muy disimuladamente, y no sabia si quitarla o dejarla entre sus manos, fue un poco extraño.

No hubiera dejado que la quitaras -le informe. Me sonrió –

Después de eso, nos empezamos a ver mas seguido y el empezó a acompañarme a mi casa.

Yo todavía estaba confundido para ese entonces- agregue

Y como te diste cuenta que te gustaba de verdad? – me pregunto una curiosa Nessie.

Sonreí al recordarlo.

-bueno, Alice Emmett y yo teníamos que ir a la universidad a arreglar unos papeles, ella por que era de nuevo ingreso y nosotros nuestro horario, Emmett decidió que nos fuéramos juntos. Al llegar nos separamos y yo no pude evitar sentirme ansioso dejándola sola en la inmensa escuela, al fin de cuentas ella era nueva y no la conocía. Así que les pregunte a varias personas si la habían visto. Ya me había resignado a no verla cuando escuche un grito.

-jazz!!, me buscabas?? – pregunto segura, aunque me parecio mas una afirmación.

-si… le conteste. Ella me dijo que tenia que llamar a su padre para que la recogiera, así que la espere pacientemente hasta que termino de hablar y pase los siguientes cuarenta minutos con ella esperándolo. En realidad lo hice por que deseaba hacerlo. Nos despedimos y yo me dirigí a mi apartamento, pensé que iba a estar solo por las fechas, ya que seguíamos de vacaciones. Pero allegar me encontré a uno de mis compañeros y a su novia bebiendo y platicando animadamente. Me ofrecieron lo que ellos estaban tomando, y acepte, cuando menos pensé estaba contándole a mi amigo y a su novia todo lo que sabia sobre Alice. No e había percatado de eso hasta que el me dijo " amigo, creo que te gusta" , no claro que no, intente defenderme, pero las palabras que Emmett me había dicho semanas antes de que incluso yo me percatara de lo obvio resonaban en mi cabeza . _"te gusta, se te nota cuando la miras"._

Así que cuando regrese, me dije a mismo que la conquistaría. Acompañaba a Edward y a Emmett con cualquier pretexto para verla, e incluso le pedí su número telefónico, me dolió un poco cuando me lo dijo ya que pensé que me estaba jugando una broma.

-yo no tengo la culpa de que mi numero telefónico sea parecido al de una pizzería – chillo ella.

-lo se – me reí – marque un día para comprobar, y saz, que me contesta ella. Platicamos como por una hora. Después de eso le pedí que fuera mi novia.-concluí-

-no Jasper, cuéntalo bien –me reprocho Alice.

-entonces cuéntalo tu – le dije

-perfecto!! – Chillo – ese día estábamos en casa de bella, Rose y Emmett ya se habían ido y Edward parecía muy interesado en estar a solas con ella.

-así que yo contribuí con quitarles de encima a este mounstrito – me burle.

-no jazz, no seas mentiroso – me hizo un puchero – mira Nessie, tu tío me dijo.

"_alice, puedo hablar contigo?" _

_Claro – conteste yo. Y me aparto un poco de tus papas, luego se me acerco un poco, se veía tan nervioso y yo no entendía por que._

_Que es lo que quieres decirme? – le pregunte._

_Tu tío bajo la cabeza un poco avergonzado y luego de la nada soltó._

"_Alice, quieres ser mi novia? – Y antes que yo pudiera contestar algo siguió hablando atropelladamente – si no quieres esta bien, no importa, veras, podemos seguir siendo amigos, yo solo quería…_

_Lo interrumpi. Eso me había sorprendido demasiado_

"_que… dijiste? – pregunte sorprendida_

_¿Qué si quieres ser mi novia? –pregunto un poco mas seguro._

_No se Jazz… tengo que pensarlo – en realidad estaba en shock, yo no había imaginado que esto pasaría._

"_esta bien Alice… piensalo – me dijo-_

-me torturo durante tres días, antes de contestarme – intervine con un puchero.

-no seas tonto – me golpeo el hombro amorosamente Alice mientras reía – tenia que pensarlo.

-si, pero no tanto- conteste

-solo lo necesario- regreso. Estaba a punto de decir algo mas cuando Emmett bufo.

ya par de tortolos cuéntenle el final de la historia a mi sobrina, como fue que la enana te dijo que si . todos reímos menos Alice que le dio un manotazo a mi amigo.

Bueno – dijo ella – era un día antes de irnos a la universidad, todos nos reunimos sin planearlo en mi casa, como una despedida, toda la noche Jasper me estuvo ignorando, yo pensé que a lo mejor el había perdido el interés y no se por que eso me molesto. Así que decidí averiguar que le pasaba. Me senté cerca de el e incluso roce su mano, pero el seguía igual. Estaba jugando con mí cinturón cuando el me miro, y lo tomo en sus manos, yo le sonreí y lo coloque en su cuello, a el no le importo. Luego Emmett grito demasiado burlón.

"Jazz pareces un perro con esa correa!,"

"no me importa parecer su perro si estoy con ella " contesto el, y en ese momento supe que tenia que ser para mi.

Le dije que si y nos dimos nuestro primer beso.

-el mejor beso de toda mi vida –intervine emocionado por el recuerdo.

-y míranos aquí, festejando su cumpleaños numero 26, eres un asalta cunas Jazz – bromeo mi novia

-claro que no, tu ya eras mayor de edad cuando nos pusimos, además solos de la misma edad- bromee

- claro que no- chillo- tu tenias 21 y yo 18

-y ahora?

-23 y 26- contesto

-tíos?? – escuche la voz de Nessie

-si, Ness? – preguntamos los dos al mismo tiempo

- puedo hacerles otra pregunta?

-claro, claro – conteste sonriente. Pero ni Alice ni yo estábamos preparados para responder a esa pregunta…

¿CUANDO SE VAN A CASAR?

_**TRATE DE RESUMIRLO LO MAS QUE PUDE, PERO DE VERDAD QUE ME FALTARON MUCHAS PAGINAS JAJAJAJA**_

_**REVIEW, CON FELICITACIONES??... PLISS…**_


End file.
